Flexible organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs or organic LEDs) have been used as display elements on a display-wide sheet on a plastic. As the polymeric light-emitting diode (PLED) type of OLED uses a polymeric emissive electroluminescent layer, the light emitting material can be applied without a vacuum, such emissive materials can be applied by printing techniques. Such OLEDs have been printed in rows and columns on a plastic screen to create a color display, for television and cell phone screens. Organic thin-film transistors (TFTs) for such displays can also be printed on the display. Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have also been used as display elements on a flexible display-wide substrate.